I Was Wrong
by luckey023
Summary: One-Shot. What happens when Bellamy returns from the mission to Mt. Weather and is reunited with Clarke. Bellarke moment.


Bellamy and Lincoln had left a few nights ago to make their way to Mount Weather, hopefully able to infiltrate it. Clarke had tried to be more of a leader like Lexa, uncaring and strong, yet she couldn't help feeling guilty that she might be leading the men to their deaths.

Bellamy and her had had a complicated relationship, if you could even call it that. Bu it had somehow over time, developed into a mutually respectful friendship. Clarke could not ignore the guilt and pain she felt about the day of Finn's wake. She had told Bellamy how important he was to her by saying how she couldn't lose him. After losing so many people close to her, she couldn't imagine losing another one, especially him, so she had shot down his idea of going to Mount Weather. A few hours later she had confronted him again only to tell him how he was expendable and should go on the quest after all. She cringed at the memory wishing she could take it all back.

She would never admit it aloud to anyone, but she missed him. Bellamy had been her friend, ally, and closest confidante. And she had sent him off thinking he meant nothing to her.

It had been days of her feeling this way, trying all she could to be as cold and uncaring as her fellow leader, but ultimately failing to do so.

Eventually, the camp received word that Bellamy and Lincoln had successfully made it into the heavily secured building and she breathed a small sigh of relief. She let Kane and her mother help work with them to come up with a plan that would save as many of their people that they could, hopefully coming back later with the Grounder army to save the rest.

Finally, the day came. The day that the plan was going to be put in motion. The day that they would find out if it worked or not. Clarke noticed how tense and stressed Octavia was, constantly snapping at everyone around her. Clarke felt terrible for sending her brother and boyfriend away on a possibly deadly mission. She felt constantly anxious and tense herself, worrying about how many people they could save from Mount Weather, whether everyone would make it out alive, whether Bellamy would be alright.

The estimated time of their arrival came and passed, and everyone at camp grew more and more progressively worried with each passing hour. Finally, she heard shouts coming from the front of the camp and saw the gates starting to open for a group of people. She saw many familiar faces and was relieved to see most of her friends had made it out, seemingly unscathed. She searched the faces until she saw the one she was looking for, bloody and battered, but alive and walking. She let out a cry of relief and ran across camp at him, remembering the last time she had done this not that long ago, hoping that he would embrace her again like he had before.

She ran at him calling his name and saw him look up, locking his eyes with hers. She noticed a glimmer of hope and joy on his face, but it was gone and replaced by sadness in seconds. She ignored his distant and cold demeanor and threw her arms around his middle, burying her face in his chest. She waited for what felt like forever until she finally felt his two strong arms wrap around her, squeezing her body, laying his chin on her head.

She let out a sob and all the guilt she had been feeling for days finally bubbled up to the surface as she cried holding onto him.

"Bellamy, i'm sorry. I was wrong, I'm so sorry!" She sobbed into his chest, apologizing over and over.

He took one hand and stroked her head trying to calm her down as best he could.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm okay." He murmured into her hair.

Clarke calmed down after awhile, and just stood there hugging him for a few minutes, glad that he was back safe and sound. Bellamy rubbed her back and trying to reassure her as best he could.

Finally, Clarke backed up a little to look him in the face, her hands gripping each of Bellamy's arms.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you go on the mission. I listened to Lexa when she told me that love was weakness, that caring about others was weakness. But it's not weakness, it's strength. I was so worried that I was going to lose you or someone else close to me again so I pushed you away. I tried to act like I didn't care, but i kept feeling guilty. I felt so awful about what I said to you before you left, about how I acted. I'm sorry Bellamy, I didn't mean to hurt you, I was wrong before." Clarke told him, tears spilling down her cheeks.

Immediately Bellamy's expression softened and the tension left his body. He had figured something had been wrong that day and he was relieved to find out that Clarke actually cared about him, like he cared about her.

He took his hands and cupped her face, running his thumbs across her cheeks, wiping away her tears. "It's okay, I'm not mad and if you need me to say it I will, I forgive you." He told her.

Clarke closed her eyes and felt the guilt and pain lifting off her chest.

He pulled her close to him once more, laying his cheek on the top of her head.

"We're not going to end up like Lexa and Gustus." He said quietly to her. "We're a team and we lead together. We can't shut each other out though, Clarke. If we're going to make it, we need to be there for each other and not push each other away every time something bad happens."

Clarke nodded against his chest, and they held on to each other for a little while longer in silence, each relieved that the other was fine, and relieved that they were on the same page again.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>AN:_ This short just kind of happened as I sat down to write. I craved some Bellarke reunion moments, so I decided to write one. Hopefully things get better between the two in episodes to come. *Fingers crossed***


End file.
